Red
by dinodeer
Summary: Cerita dibalik rambut merah. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


**Red**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1200 Words**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari yang cerah ini terdapat dua pemuda yang justru lebih memilih untuk diam di kamar dan berbaring dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi tengah memeluk yang lebih pendek dari belakang.

Mereka adalah Hyunbin dan Minhyun yang tengah berada di dorm JBJ. Hari ini keduanya kebetulan keduanya tidak memiliki jadwal. Hyunbin baru ada jadwal latihan untuk konser besok dan Minhyun sendiri memang baru akan memulai syuting MV keesokan harinya.

"Kamu comeback sebentar lagi kan yang?" tanya Hyunbin. Minhyun hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil tanda ia sedang serius.

Hyunbin ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel Minhyun paksa dan menyimpannya di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Hyunbin ih!"

"Udahan dong main hapenya, aku kan kangen sama kamu tahu... masa udah disini tapi lebih merhatiin hape daripada aku sih..." rengek Hyunbin sambil menahan tangan Minhyun yang masih mencoba mengambil ponselnya.

Minhyun menggerutu kesal tapi ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Hyunbin. Karena posisi saat berbaring kini Minhyun harus mendongak jika harus menatap Hyunbin.

"Iya terus mau ngapain? Tadi aku ajak nonton tv gamau, aku ajak nonton di bioskop juga gamau."

"Abisnya kan masih siang yang, nanti banyak yang liat kita."

Minhyun terdiam. "Iya sih, terus mau ngapain Hyunbinku hm?" tanyanya.

"Kita ke salon yuk yang, ganti warna rambut," ajak Hyunbin.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kamu udah ganti warna rambut terus nanti kalo rambutnya rusak gimana?" tanya Minhyun.

"Gapapa ih yang, katanya kamu mau warnain rambut jadi warna merah kan? Aku baca tahu..."

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin sangsi.

"Jangan bilang mau samaan warnanya?" tanya Minhyun.

Hyunbin hanya berhehe pelan. "Biar keliatan couple yang, ya? Ya? Yuk kita warnain rambut bareeeng~."

Minhyun berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menatap Hyunbin yang tengah menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Hal itu membuat tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Minhyun.

"Ga usah sok imut gitu deh Bin."

"Kan emang imut aku tuh." Balas Hyunbin sambil ber- _aegyeo_ beberapa kali. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Minhyun tertawa lagi.

"Belajar darimana sih sok imut gitu?"

"Dari pacar aku yang imut banget."

Minhyun mendengus. "Kapan coba aku kayak gitu, ngarang kamu," elaknya.

Hyunbin berdecak pelan. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Minhyun dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin berdekatan.

"Iya tahu, kalau kamu pingin sesuatu suka kayak gitu 'Bin, pingin makan galbijim ya? Ya?', 'Bin, pingin itu', 'Bin, pengen ini', terus pake mata rubah kamu yang cantik itu di lucu-lucuin kan akunya gakuat yang, lemah liatnya..."

Minhyun tertawa ia kemudian menunduk lalu menatap Hyunbin dengan cara yang tadi Hyunbin jelaskan.

"Duh sini kucing aku gemes banget sih~" kata Hyunbin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun. "Mana pipinya gembil banget, yang tinggal di dorm JBJ aja boleh ga sih?"

Minhyun tertawa. "Mana bisa Bin, nanti dorm Wanna One bakal kayak tempat sampah."

"Eh iya deh kamu juga jangan disini, nanti dimanfaatin yang lain, udah di dorm Wanna One aja, aku udah titipin kamu ke Jisung Hyung."

"Emang aku anak kecil pake dititipin segala."

Hyunbin terkekeh pelan. "Kamu tuh kalau lagi manja kayak anak kecil banget tahu..." balasnya. "Jadinya jadi kan warnain rambut bareng?" tanya Hyunbin sambil melepaskan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Minhyun dan mulai mengelusi rambut halus kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bilang dulu ke manajer ya, mana siniin hape akunya."

Hyunbin pun memberikan kembali ponsel Minhyun pada pemiliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian Minhyun sudah terlibat percakapan dengan manajernya. Setelah menunggu lama sambungan telepon diputus.

"Boleh kan yang?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Boleh tapi ga boleh merah terang katanya, merah marun aja."

"Yah... ga jadi couple dong..."

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Hyunbin pelan. "Gapapa ya? Kan sama-sama merah, lagian aku sebenernya nggak pede banget kalo rambutnya merah terang."

"Kamu bakal jadi hot banget yang kalau rambutnya merah padahal."

"Emangnya aku cabe ya? Hot hot segala."

Hyunbin cemberut. Minhyun mengambil napas pendek kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyunbin lalu mengecup dagu Hyunbin pelan.

"Jangan kecewa gitu dong..."

Hyunbin masih diam. Sepertinya Hyunbin sedikit kesal padahal kan yang ingin rambut merah Minhyun tapi malah jadi Minhyun yang tidak bisa mewarnai rambutnya menjadi warna merah.

"Yaudah aku juga jadi marun aja kalo gitu," ujar Hyunbin.

"Ih jangan, kamu pasti bagusnya sama warna merah terang, udah kamu merah terang, aku merah marun oke? Pasti bagus kok, kamu pasti keliatan makin gant-" Minhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika sadar apa yang akan ia katakan di akhir kalimatnya.

Hal itu membuat Hyunbin tersenyum lebar. "Gan apa yang?" godanya. Minhyun malah diam dan menundukkan wajahnya lalu menyembunyikannya di dada Hyunbin.

"Yang, bilang dong, tadi itu gan apa coba? Ngegantung banget sih kalimatnyaaa~" goda Hyunbin lagi.

Minhyun malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu bergumam tidak jelas. Hyunbin langsung mengelus-elus leher jenjang Minhyun, menggodanya.

"Binnnhh..."

"Kalau nggak ngomong aku elus terus nih."

Minhyun menggeram kesal. Pasalnya lehernya itu titik sensitifnya, apalagi kalau Hyunbin yang menyentuhnya.

"Iya ngomong hhhh jang-anh elus-elus terusshh..."

Hyunbin tertawa. Ia pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Minhyun, walaupun sebenarnya Hyunbin masih memiliki cara lain agar bisa menikmati leher putih mulus itu.

"Iya kamu bakal makin ganteng, puas?"

"Ih ga ikhlas gitu bilangnya..." gerutu Hyunbin.

"Iya Hyunbin sayangku, kamu pasti bakal makin tampan plus ganteng kalau rambut kamu merah terang, jadi gapapa ya beda warna juga?"

Wajah dan telinga Minhyun sudah memerah karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Oke sini, aku hadiahin ciuman karena pacar aku udah jujur dan manggil aku sayang."

Hyunbin pun langsung menarik Minhyun ke dalam ciuman lembut. Minhyun yang memang senang juga langsung menyentuh rahang Hyunbin dengan kedua tangannya.

Ciuman mereka yang lembut kini berubah menjadi semakin liar saat lidah Hyunbin mulai beraksi. Minhyun mendesah pelan saat merasakan tangan Hyunbin kembali mengelus lehernya dan membuat bibirnya membuka. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Hyunbin.

"Binhhh."

Hyunbin langsung menerobos mulut Minhyun dengan lidahnya dan dengan lihai menggoda Minhyun hingga kekasih manisnya itu tidak memiliki tenaga dan lemah seperti jelly.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi langsung merubah posisi mereka hingga kini ia ada diatas Minhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, mata rubah yang terlihat tidak fokus, bibir tipis merahnya yang membengkak akibat ulah Hyunbin dan desah napasnya yang membuat Hyunbin semakin terangsang.

Ia menggeram pelan. "Sepertinya jadwal mewarnai rambut kita akan ditunda beberapa jam dulu."

Minhyun terlihat ingin protes tapi kemudian yang terdengar dari kamar itu hanyalah desahan tertahan milik Minhyun. Untung saja member JBJ yang lain sedang tidak ada di dorm. Jika ada mungkin minhyunbin akan langsung diusir ke hotel oleh mereka.

.

.

Jisung menatap kedua sejoli yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan jenakanya. Ia memamerkan senyum aneh yang selalu diberikan jika ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Oke, iya, rambut kalian bagus."

Pipi Minhyun memerah sementara Hyunbin tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kayaknya kamu harus pake turtleneck seenggaknya sampai tiga hari kedepan Minhyun-ah," kata Jisung. Minhyun menatapnya heran sementara Hyunbin terdiam dan dia tiba-tiba mulai berjalan mundur secara teratur.

"Emangnya kenap– KWON HYUNBIN!" serunya dan langsung menarik rambut merah baru milik Hyunbin dengan ganas.

"Aku udah bilang jangan di leher kan?!" desisnya kesal. Hyunbin memasang ekspresi merasa bersalah tapi ia malah mengatakan, "tapi kan kamu juga nikmatin banget yang, kamu malah mendesah lebih kenceng pas-"

"Besok-besok aku bakal langsung tendang asetmu kalau kamu ngelakuin kayak gini lagiii!" gerutunya.

Jisung hanya bisa tertawa sedangkan Hyunbin sudah sibuk meminta maaf pada Minhyun.

Duh... ada-ada saja ya pasangan favorit kita ini...

.

.

END

.

.

Halo iya ini hanya kehaluan aku karena minhyun rambutnya kayak merah marun pas vlive kemarin itu loh

Dan kemarin kan ada juga yg ketauan ganti rambut jadi warna merah, janjian ya :")

Halu banget ya aku :")

Kangen mereka ih, kalo aku yg punya ymc sama yg punya fave udah aku debutin berdua deh mereka :") sayangnya aku cuma remahan nasi di sudut bibir minhyun ?

Sampe ketemu di fanfic halu aku selanjutnya ya~

Salam minhyunbin,  
 _dinodeer._


End file.
